Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a replaceable toothbrush, in particular, to a locking structure and a brush head thereof for a replaceable toothbrush.
Description of Related Art
For most of the toothbrushes currently available in the market, they are typically made of plastic materials, and their lifetimes are approximately three months. After the brush bristles on the toothbrush contact with the teeth for a period of time, it would cause a certain degree of wear out such that the performance of cleaning is reduced and is prone to the growth of bacteria; therefore, it must be discarded after a period of time, which causes not only the waste of resources but also the concerns of endangering the environmental protection.
To effectively improve the aforementioned problem, manufacturers in the industry then provides the design of toothbrushes with replaceable brush heads, which mainly comprises a handle portion and a brush head connected to the handle portion. The brush head comprises a base connected to the handle portion and a brush plate disposed with brush bristles thereon; wherein the base and the brush plate respectively include an engagement structure matching with each other to be inserted and attached onto each other in order to form a toothbrush with a replaceable brush head.
However, for the toothbrush with the replaceable brush head, the following problem is still found during the actual process of use. Since it uses the insertion method for the securement, the stability after the attachment is poor; as a result, after a period of time of use, the hole diameter tends to expand and becomes loose such that the condition of falling off is likely to occur.